OMG: Shuichi is dead!
by Empress dee
Summary: Based on a dream that I had two nights ago, here is my idea of what Eiri Uesegi aka Yuki's reaction would be if Shuichi had died.


Gravitation: OMG Shuichi is dead!

It starts out where Yuki and Shuichi are in bed doing their usual thing making love. Suddenly sometime after the final release from both partners, Shuichi stops breathing! His eyes grey and Yuki knows that the look on Shuichi's face was one that meant that Shuichi had passed away.

At first, Yuki began to panic and desperately tried to get Shuichi to waken thinking perhaps it was Yuki's fault by maybe he went too hard or too fast, maybe he went too deep... but nope, nothing could start Shuichi's body back up. Yuki even called Dr. Ken Masters who simply said that Shuichi's spirit is gone, as if it was stolen or something.

Now Yuki knew it wasn't or couldn't be him. Shuichi and Yuki were on very good terms. They were really making good there and they were both enjoying it.

After the mourning finally kicked in, while Yuki was in his office supposedly working on a new book, as he had told his daughter Roselia Uesegi, what Yuki was really doing was staring at a photo of him and Shuichi silently letting the tears fall.

"Oh Shuichi..." Yuki whispered to the wind, "If only I could have been kinder to you sooner..."

Roselia had heard this and entered the office. She wrapped her arms around her daddy and said, "If it makes you feel better I could be your lover while you search for a new partner..."

At first the idea was disgusting to Yuki as it should be, but, after a while, Yuki could not resist the temptation. It wasn't like Roselia wanted to make a bad name for herself, she just wanted her dad to feel better and because Yuki did have a considerably high sex drive from being with Shuichi for so long, she knew that if Yuki didn't do it with someone as soon as possible, then Yuki's physical system would shut down completely and Yuki would be dead too.

After months and months of doing this, and Yuki didn't seem to be healing very quickly, Roselia had another idea. She had arranged for her and Yuki to go someplace brand new and then Yuki was to socialize. Roselia would make Yuki look even better with her gift of sweet talking. Hence the name Roselia. Like the Pokemon Roselia using sweet scent, anyone would find it difficult to evade Yuki's charm after Roselia (Yuki's daughter) talked to certain people that Yuki would likewise find irresistible.

Nothing seemed to work. Dates would go passed Yuki like someone with bad gas out the ass (yes I said that to be funny), but still, Yuki seemed less than interested in them. He wanted Shuichi back plain and simple.

One late afternoon in some western-style bar (complete with those shutter doors as in a saloon in those cowboy movies), low and behold, Yuki's father was there! Yuki's dad, a plump retired old fart that has seen waaaay too many Clint Eastwood films, was surprisingly kind to Yuki.

I mean considering that Yuki was the one who ran away and was cold to everyone including his family, you'd think Yuki's old man would be scolding. But nope, the man was as sweet as candy to his son.

In a to-the-point sort of way, Yuki's dad simply told Yuki to get over Shuichi. Yuki wanted to kill his old man for that, but then Roselia comes up to Yuki and said, "Daddy, grandpa's right. We can't bring mommy back, no matter how much we want him to return. You're friend empress dee couldn't even bring him back and she's the greatest! She knows that once the spirit is gone, the spirit's host is no longer good when it shuts down. I know it's sad and I know you want to still be loyal to mom, but you've got to move on."

Yuki only looked to Roselia and then what the worst part about this entire dream was, that when Yuki was ready to return home, he sent his daughter Roselia away so that Yuki could be completely alone once more.

As my dream ended, I could hear Roselia crying and saying, "Daddy... I wanna come home with you...I'll miss you too much!"

The last quote from Yuki was, "I know Rose, but it's a way to understand how I feel, goodbye forever my daughter."


End file.
